the_ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment is a Home Media Distribution Division of The Walt Disney Company, It was Founded in 1978, The Company was Walt Disney Home Entertainment (It was remained from 1978 to 2008), and in 1981 it was Changed into Walt Disney Home Video (It was also remained from 1981 to 2002 and 2009), Then in 2007 It was Changed in Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment in 2007. The Company Made Lots of Baby Einstein and Little Einsteins VHS's and DVD's From 2002 to 2013 In 2013, When Kids II Was Buying Baby Einstein, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and the some of the Other Disney Subsidiaries who worked for Baby Einstein, Lost the Rights to It, However, Disney Still Owns the Rights to Little Einsteins Videos They Distributed With Baby Einstein * Baby Einstein - Language Nursery (1997) * Baby Mozart - Music Festival (1998) * Baby Bach - Musical Adventure (Late 1998/Early 1999) * Baby Shakespeare - World of Poetry (1999) * Baby Van Gogh - World of Colors (2000) * Baby Santa's Music Box (2000) * Baby Dolittle - Neighborhood Animals (2001) * Baby Dolittle - World Animals (2001) * Baby Newton - All About Shapes (2002) * Baby Beethoven - Symphony of Fun (2002) * Baby Neptune - Discovering Water (2003) * Baby Galileo - Discovering the Sky (2003) * Numbers Nursery (2003) * Baby McDonald - A Day at the Farm (2004) * Baby Da Vinci - From Head to Toe (2004) * Baby Noah - Animal Expedition (2004) * Baby Monet - Discovering the Seasons (2005) * Baby Wordsworth - First Words Around the House (2005) * On the Go - Riding, Sailing and Soaring (2005) * Meet the Orchestra - First Instruments (2006) * Baby's Favourite Places - First Words Around Town (2006) * Baby's First Moves (2006) * My First Signs (2007) * Discovering Shapes (2007) * Lullaby Time (2007) * Baby's First Sounds - Discoveries for Little Ears (2008) * World Music (2009) * World Animal Adventure (2009) * World of Colors (2009) (Cancelled) * Baby Mozart - Discovery Kit (2010) * Baby Beethoven - Discovery Kit (2010) * Baby Lullaby - Discovery Kit (2011) * Animals Around Me - Discovery Kit (2010) * Wild Animal Safari - Discovery Kit (2010) * Neptune's Oceans - Discovery Kit (2011) * World of Words - Discovery Kit (2010) * World of Colors - Discovery Kt (2010) * World of Rhythm - Discovery Kit (2011) Videos They Distributed With Little Einsteins * Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure (A.K.A Little Einsteins: Our Huge Adventure) (2005) * Little Einsteins: Team Up for Adventure (2006) * Little Einsteins: Mission Celebration! (2006) * Little Einsteins: Legend of the Golden Pyramid (2007) * Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue (2007) * Little Einsteins: Race for Space (2008) * Little Einsteins: Flight of the Instrument Fairies (2008) * Little Einsteins: The Christmas Wish (2008) * Little Einsteins: Go to Europe (2009) * Little Einsteins: O Yes, it's Springtime (2009) (UK Release Only) (With US Voices) * Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff (2009) * Little Einsteins: Go to Africa (2009) * Little Einsteins: Go to America (2009) * Little Einsteins: Animal Expedition (2010) * Little Einsteins: The Incredible Shrinking Adventure (2013) Logos Used in Baby Einstein and Little Einsteins Category:Logos Category:Baby Einstein Company Partners Category:Little Einsteins Partners Category:Disney's Little Einsteins